1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position-keeping device with energy absorption capabilities in the event of an impact, which is to be mounted on an automotive vehicle steering column.
The device according to the invention is applicable to a steering column whose depth or height is adjustable or to a steering column whose depth and height are both adjustable, and whose steering shaft is mounted in a body tube which is carried and immobilized onto the structure of the vehicle in the required position. Thus, the steering column includes a steering shaft rotatably mounted into the body tube, which is linked to a support assembly fastened to the vehicle chassis or to a member of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The different types of automotive vehicle steering column must have more and more security as regard to position keeping.
Nevertheless, the known mounting types of the steering shaft do not allow for taking part as required in the energy absorption in the event of an impact.